


A New Chapter in Life

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Fluff, M/M, Praise, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Snark, Stiles is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Stiles suppressed a laugh as he watched his dad stretch and groan after finish folding up the no longer needed boxes and shoving them into the back of the closet. "You gonna make it? Do I need to go look for a wheelchair?" He asked his dad jokingly."Oh, ha ha. Make any more jokes about my health and I'm not taking you grocery shopping before I leave." He said, giving his son a stern look.Stiles put his hands on his waist, squinting at his dad in disbelief. "You wouldn't.""Try me? You can live off of coffee maker raman like the rest of the freshman." The sheriff said, crossing his arms over his chest and continuing to stare down his son.Their standoff lasted all of a minute before Derek sighed loudly and stepped between the two while giving an exasperated eye roll. "Okay, how about I take us all out to dinner now?" Derek asked, hoping the offer would break up their staring contest.





	A New Chapter in Life

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize for taking so long to write a new part of the story, my cat disappeared at the beginning of last month and loosing her has been pretty hard to deal with. I hope you enjoy this and I'll try to write more soon.

It was the end of move in day. Noah and Derek had successfully gotten everything unpacked and put away into Stiles' cozy single dorm room while Stiles set up his new computer and smartTV. The computer was a graduation gift from Derek, the TV a gift from Noah.

Stiles suppressed a laugh as he watched his dad stretch and groan after finish folding up the no longer needed boxes and shoving them into the back of the closet. "You gonna make it? Do I need to go look for a wheelchair?" He asked his dad jokingly.

"Oh, ha ha. Make any more jokes about my health and I'm not taking you grocery shopping before I leave." He said, giving his son a stern look.

Stiles put his hands on his waist, squinting at his dad in disbelief. "You wouldn't."

"Try me? You can live off of coffee maker raman like the rest of the freshman." The sheriff said, crossing his arms over his chest and continuing to stare down his son.

Their standoff lasted all of a minute before Derek sighed loudly and stepped between the two while giving an exasperated eye roll. "Okay, how about I take us all out to dinner now?" Derek asked, hoping the offer would break up their staring contest.

It worked. "Yes! God I'm starving. I could eat a whole buffet right now. Let's go." Stile said, expression going from challenging to excited as he turned to grab his gray and black striped hoodie off the back of his desk chair.

Derek watched as Noah shook his head, a fond smile overtaking his features as his posture relaxed and he turned to walk out the door ahead of them.

Half an hour later they were sat in a Chinese restaurant not far from campus, table covered in various plates of food that they all helped themselves to. It was nice. They all talked and laughed easily, like Derek had always been a part of their little family. It made the wolf feel good, like he belonged.

Not long into dinner someone's phone chirped with a missed call. Then an incoming email about a minute later. They ignored it, until the same phone went off again. And again, notifying the owner of the missed messages.

Noah was the one to say something. "Someone should probably check that, sounds important." He was looking at Stiles, figuring it was his sons phone.

Stiles just raised a brow at his dad and said "Not my phone." Before stuffing half an eggroll in his mouth.

Derek blinked as both the sheriff and Stiles turned their gaze to him. He quickly swallowed his bite of orange chicken before taking his jacket from the back of his chair and fishing out his phone from the inner pocket.

Unlocking the screen he saw a missed call from a number he didn't recognize out of Beacon Hills. He quickly unlocked the screen and checked his voicemail.

"Hello, Mr. Hale, this is Tiffany Moody from the Beacon Hills School District Superintendent's office. We received your application to be a substitute teacher and we were wondering if you would consider taking over as a full time English teacher at the high school instead? I'm emailing you the details now. Please get back to me via email or this number at your earliest convenience to let me know your decision. Have a nice day." And with that the voicemail ended and Derek held his phone in front of his face, his expression going from confused to shocked.

"Everything alright?" Stiles asked, putting a hand on Derek's arm to get his attention.

"Yeah. I just got offered a job." He said, voice giving way to his disbelief at the offer.

"That's great!" Noah said happily, setting his fork down on his plate and giving Derek his full attention. "Where?"

Derek blinked up from his phone at the sheriff. "The high school, they need a full time English teacher."

"Dude, seriously? That's great! I thought you just put in the paperwork to be a substitute?" Stiles practically yelled as he pulled Derek into a hug, rocking the larger man back and forth a bit in his excitement.

"I did." He said as he hugged Stiles back, still shocked at the offer. "They emailed me the details. I need to look everything over and see what they're offering. I didn't honestly think they would want to hire me at all with my record.." He trailed off, looking back and forth between Noah and Stiles, who were both looking at him with such pride and happiness.

Noah snorted at Derek's omission. "You were found innocent of all charges. Besides, you graduated college with high honors and multiple job offers. They'd be lucky to have you." he said honestly.

Both Derek and Stiles blinked owlishly at the sheriff's words.

"What? I did a full background check on you, remember?" Noah said with a grin before taking a sip of his water and going back to eating his dinner.

"So, are you going to take the job?" Stiles asked, trying to come off as casual but failing horribly to hide his excitement.

Derek watched his boyfriend attempt to pick up some noodled with his chopsticks and shook his head. "I need to read the offer first, and I don't even have a lesson plan ready. That's a lot of work to get done in a few weeks." He said as he brought up the email on his phone and began to scroll through it one handed while he easily used the other hand to pick at his dinner.

"Well for what it’s worth I think you should take it. It'll give you something to do now that most of us have gone off to college. And you can totally keep an eye on Liam and the others while you're at it. Ya'know, make sure they aren't wolfing out in school and all that." Stiles said between bites, his chopsticks waving back and forth as he spoke.

"He's got a point." The sheriff piped in. "Think of it as the beginning of a new chapter in life. One where you get to decide what happens next. You're still young, you can really build something from here if you want to." 

Derek smiled at that, setting his phone down and looking between the older man and his son. "You know what, I like the sounds of that." He said honestly, giving a small nod. "I'm taking the job."

Noah grinned broadly at that, clapping a hand on Derek's shoulder and giving a squeeze as he spoke. "That's great, I'm proud of you son."

Stiles grabbed Derek's face in both hands and kissed him, a stupid grin on both of their faces as the younger man pulled away. "I'm proud of you, too. You're going to be an awesome teacher." He beamed.

Derek felt the tips of his ears and his cheeks grow warm at all of the praise and affection. "Thank you, both of you. I really appreciate this." He said as he ducked his head a little and went back to eating his dinner. 

The rest of the night went great. They took Stiles shopping for some supplies for his mini fridge and so on after dinner. After that the sheriff returned to the hotel alone. The jet-lag was getting to him still and he left Derek and Stiles in Stiles' dorm room, where Derek stayed the night. The two of them curled up in Stiles' new bed as they told each other how proud they were and how much they loved one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
